


Caning A Prince

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Discipline, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma helps Xander relieve some stress with a switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caning A Prince

Ryoma watched patiently as Xander undressed. He smiled to himself, tilting his head to the side as the Nohrian moved in such a meticulous way, removing his clothing one piece at a time and folding them accordingly before setting them aside. “Such a prim and proper Crown Prince,” he noted aloud.

Xander blushed, looking up at the other. “I dislike when my clothes are wrinkled,” he explained. He stood naked before the Hoshidian when he was finished, his crown the only adornment left on his body.

“Get in position,” Ryoma commanded, gesturing to a table with a motion of his head. He picked up a slender switch as Xander moved, placing his hands on top of the table. The Nohrian spread his legs slightly, bending down just so to better present his ass to the other. “How many?” he asked, tapping Xander's ass with the end of the switch.

There was a moment of silence as the other considered. “Twenty?”

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that. “That many?” he asked.

“Please?” Xander asked.

“As you wish,” Ryoma consented with a nod. “But...if I become worried I'll use my safeword and this will end, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” He waited for Xander to bow his head and brought the switch down across both of his cheeks hard, nodding as the other gasped, biting his lower lip as he arched his back. “My lovely Crown Prince...” he cooed.

Sometimes Xander needed to be taken apart and cared for by his former sworn enemy. Ryoma would not pretend to understand such a desire himself, but he rather liked caring for Xander after their sessions and so he learned how to tend to his needs as best as he could. Slowly but surely he came to enjoy his new role, finding that it was something he never knew he was good at until he tried it. He soon started to see Xander as his and he couldn't even imagine anyone else helping Xander like he did with his stress and need for release from control.

He was careful not to strike Xander over other angry red welts. Most of the blows came down on the blonde's ass, although a few were given to his thighs for good measure, leaving him almost as red as Ryoma's armor without bringing any blood to the surface. In the end neither needed to use their safewords before reaching twenty blows. Xander was in tears by the end, shoulders shaking as he wept, forehead pressed against the cool wood of the table.

“Shhh...” Ryoma let his fingers ghost over Xander's sore ass in comfort before picking up a jar of a healing salve. “You were so good for me. You didn't make me worry or anything,” he praised, spreading the salve liberally over the other's wounds. “Do you feel better?” he asked.

Xander sniffled, resting on his forearms as he nodded his head. “Ye-yes...”

“Can you walk?”

“I think so...” Xander mumbled.

“Good. Come with me,” Ryoma commanded when he was finished tending to Xander's wounds. He helped the Nohrian stand up, guiding him by the hand to a pile of cushions he had set up for them. He sat down first, adjusting things before pulling Xander down after him, making the other lie on his stomach, his head in Ryoma's lap. He moved a few cushions to rest underneath Xander's stomach and thighs, smiling as he stroked the other's head. “Rest now. You're safe with me,” he promised.

“Ryoma...I love you...” Xander mumbled, turning his head to kiss the palm of the other's hand.

The Hoshidian smiled, nodding his head. “I love you too, Xander.”

 


End file.
